Breakdown Train
CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Breakdown Cranes *'Class': Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes *'Builder': Cowans Sheldon *'Built': 1906 CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Flatbeds CGI Series= |-|Model Series= |-|Railway Series= Works Unit Coach *'Class': GWR LE4MW works coach *'Builder': GWR Swindon Works *'Built': sometime between 1893 and 1899 The Breakdown Train is composed of two cranes, two flatbeds and a coach for the workmen. Bio The Breakdown Train is pulled to accident scenes to lift engines, coaches and trucks onto the rails. The train is manned by workmen. Since Rocky's arrival, the Breakdown Cranes were rarely seen, but the works unit coach - in several colours - has regularly appeared in the CGI series. The Breakdown Train returns in The Adventure Begins, in the form of Judy and Jerome, gaining new colours and increasing in size. Additionally, the works unit coach is now painted orange-brown, its Railway Series livery. Basis The cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. The works unit coach is based on a Great Western Railway "LE4MW" class coach, which has been converted into a workmen's compartment coach. Livery The cranes and flatbeds are painted dark green-grey, as was the coach in the model series and early CGI series. In the Railway Series and from The Adventure Begins onwards, the coach is painted orange-brown with a grey roof and "WORKS UNIT" painted on its sides in white. Appearances Trivia * The Breakdown Train's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor, although the flatbed underneath the crane's hook is absent. * In the UK dub of the game Trouble on the Tracks, the Breakdown Train is referred to as the "Breakdown Truck". Merchandise All merchandises but Hornby had only one crane and flatbed and without the works unit coach, although it was sold separately in TOMY. * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (two versions; both discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Breakdown Train with Mavis; works unit coach with Harvey; discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * Hornby (three versions; discontinued) * Thomas Engine Collection Series (motorised; with Knapford Station; discontinued) * Departing Now (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * Waku Waku Gallery File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS2.PNG File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainRS4.PNG File:TheFlyingKipperRS7.PNG|The Breakdown Train lifting Henry after his accident File:DirtyObjectsRS5.PNG File:CrossedLinesRS7.png File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)11.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)12.jpg File:ThomasandtheMissingChristmasTree(story)13.jpg File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain2.jpg|Thomas and the Breakdown Train at Elsbridge File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain6.png|The works unit coach File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrain7.png|The breakdown cranes in the first season File:DuckTakesCharge1.png|One of the flatbeds with a crane in the background File:BetterLateThanNever2.png File:OneGoodTurn26.png File:Toby'sTightrope26.PNG File:TrustThomas53.png File:GallantOldEngine51.png File:ThomasAndStepney72.png File:Fish61.png File:JamesandtheTroublewithTrees26.png File:PutUponPercy82.png File:DoubleTeethingTroubles30.png|BoCo pulling the works unit coach File:ThomasandtheRumours55.png File:BusyGoingBackwards80.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad503.png File:Boo,Boo,Choo,Choo9.png|The Breakdown Train in Boo! Boo! Choo-Choo File:TheFogman68.png File:ScaredyEngines53.png File:BufferBother54.JPG File:BadDayatCastleLoch9.PNG File:Toby'sWindmill15.png File:Toby'sWindmill17.png File:ThomasToTheRescue39.png File:Percy'sNewWhistle68.png File:Percy'sBigMistake1.png File:Halloween25.png File:CallingAllEngines!72.png File:RespectforGordon69.png File:ThomasandtheToyShop31.png File:ThomasAndTheNewEngine39.png File:EdwardStrikesOut43.png File:EdwardandtheMail70.png File:There'saJobforEveryone16.png|Toby with the works unit coach File:ThomasAndTheSnowmanParty1.png|The works unit coach seen as part of Stanley's train File:Henry'sHappyCoal15.png|The works unit coach seen as part of James' train File:PercyandtheCalliope57.png File:CGIWorksUnitCoachGreen.png|The green works unit coach in the CGI Series File:TheAdventureBegins563.png|Judy File:TheAdventureBegins562.png|Jerome File:BreakdownCraneERTLPromo.JPG|ERTL promo art File:ScrapTrevorERTLPromo.jpg File:ThomasSavesTheDaySNES1.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainmagazinestory2.png File:ThomasandtheBreakdownTrainmagazinestory6.png|The Breakdown Train seen in a magazine story with James and Thomas File:Thomas(StoryLibrary)8.jpg File:LeavesontheLine(Annualstory)10.png File:TheFatController'sDiesels!5.png File:TunnelTrap!2.jpg File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)32.jpg|The Breakdown Train in Trouble on the Tracks File:BreakdownTrainDraytonManor.jpg|The Breakdown Train at Drayton Manor File:RollingStockDraytonManor.jpg File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|The Breakdown Train's basis File:WorksUnitCoachBasis.png|The works unit coach's basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLBreakdownTrain.jpg|ERTL File:LCBreakdownTrain.jpg|Wooden Railway File:RedesignedWoodenRailwayBreakdownCrane.png|2006 Redesigned File:Take-AlongBreakdownTrain.jpg|Take Along File:TOMYMavis.jpg|TOMY Mavis and the Breakdown Train File:TOMYHarvey.jpg|Harvey to the Rescue File:PlarailWorksUnitCoaches.png|Motor Road and Rail works unit coaches (Asia only) File:TOMYSplatterandDodge.jpg|Works unit coaches with Splatter and Dodge File:TOMYHarveyJapanese.jpg|Plarail with Harvey (second Japanese variation) File:TrackMasterBreakdownTrain.JPG|TrackMaster File:TrackMasterHarvey.jpg|Harvey to the Rescue File:TOMYTrackMasterHarvey2007.jpg|Harvey to the Rescue (original) File:TrackMasterSplatter.jpg|Works unit coach with Splatter and cattle wagon File:TrackMasterDodge.png|Works unit coach with Dodge and truck File:TrackMasterStationRepairCars.jpg|Station Repair Cars File:TrackmasterJerome.png|Jerome File:TrackmasterRyanAndJerome.jpg|Ryan and Jerome File:DepartingNowBreakdownTrain.jpg|Departing Now File:BandaiDepartingNowprototypePercy,BreakdownTrain.jpg|Departing Now prototype File:BandaiTECBreakdownTrain.jpg|Bandai TEC File:BandaiTECBreakdownTrain(withKnapfordStation).jpg|Bandai TEC (with Knapford Station) File:HornbyThomasandtheBreakdownTrainset.jpg|Hornby Thomas with Breakdown Train File:HornbyThomasWorksUnitCoach.jpg|Hornby Works Unit Coach File:BreakdownCraneWakuWaku.png|Waku Waku Category:Coaches Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks